Second Unity Day
by Laura Tear
Summary: A short and sweet Bellake one shot. It's the second Unity Day on the ground, and much has happened in the last year.


_**The 100 One Shot**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just along for the ride. I'm sure it'll be a bumpy one._

_**Setting:**__First Unity Day after the Grounders Attack, and the return of the 100 from Mount Weather._

It was Unity Day.

It had been a long year for Clarke. The last Unity day had been disastrous in terms of ramifications, the Grounders had declared war and they'd lost to many souls. It had resulted in the confinement of their remaining numbers at the Mount Weather facility until Bellamy and Finn and Abby Griffin had mounted a rescue nearly a month and a half after their kidnapping. It had taken the remaining ark survivors a long time to find each other and set up some semblance of a camp.

The only good thing that had come out of their visit to the mountain was that Raven lived. The people there had treated her wounds and she had slowly recovered. They didn't do it out of the kindness of their hearts however; they did it because they knew who she was and what she could do. They knew who all of them were. Clarke had never learned how they knew what they did but she'd had some ideas.

During the raid on Mount Weather there had been four groups – Finn and Kane had lead a group responsible for the release of their friends, Abby – a group responsible for acquiring any medical supplies they could find and Bellamy had lead the main group that had be in charge of defense and the storming of the facility. They hadn't been alone in their attack. Lincoln and Octavia had returned from their adventure with reinforcements after Bellamy had tracked them down and asked for their help. Octavia never even hesitated, of course she was going and where she went so did Lincoln.

Clarke gazed into the nearby bonfire, ignoring the festivities around her, absorbed in her thoughts; still remembering it like it was yesterday. She'd heard gunshots and an alarm and had run to the door. She'd seen Monty's face and together they waited to see what would happen. The first face that she saw of the rescue party was Finn's as he shot through the lock on her door. After that everything was a blur.

"Am I going to have to tell you every Unity day to relax and have some fun, Princess?"

Clarke looked up from her thoughts to a familiar face.

"Hopefully not," Clarke said with a slightly serious tone.

"You're always serious Clarke. Relax; you deserve it. You and Abby have been working too hard lately," Bellamy sat next to Clarke and handed her a drink. It was Monty's moonshine.

"I can't believe Monty is still making this stuff," Clarke shoot her head with a half smile.

"I think everyone was distracted initially by Raven's pregnancy, then they all got used to it, plus who would try and argue with me?"

Clarke chuckled half-heartedly. It still hurt, thinking about Finn and Raven.

"Raven did,"

When they had returned from Mount Weather, Raven had one more surprise hidden up her sleeve – or under her shirt more accurately. She had fallen pregnant just before everything had happened and she wasn't sure if the father was Finn or Bellamy.

Bellamy and Raven had argued about it more than once, but once the baby was born it had been blood typed, and Bellamy was ruled out.

Those eight months had been tough for Clarke. Finn hadn't been around much, because every time they spoke, the topic inevitably turned to Raven's pregnancy. Finn and Bellamy had argued a fair amount as well. The tension between the three parties, and by relation Octavia and Lincoln had make Clarke uncomfortable. She'd spent more time with Monty and Jasper and after a month of tension, she's spent more time with her mother as well. In other times, the hospital and hunting had kept her relatively busy. She'd gone hunting with Bellamy quite a few times. At least when Bellamy was around her, he talked about anything other than Raven's baby, when they actually spoke. Usually their hunting trips had passed in an amiable silence.

"Are you ever disappointed?" Clarke asked suddenly. The question came out with little warning and Clarke was surprised by her own curiosity.

"By what?" Bellamy frowned, puzzled.

"That Charlotte wasn't yours'" Clarke was referring to Raven's baby.

"Ah," Bellamy sighed, and was pensive for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe, but it's tough leading people and I don't need anything else distracting me. You've heard the rumors, the others want to leave camp. It's taking a lot of persuading just to keep them here for the moment. Though I think they wanted to stick around for Unity day so that didn't require much persuasion."

"Yeah, I've heard," Clarke thought about it as she stared into the flames again, and drained her cup. "I think that's a bad idea. We need to work on getting everyone integrated."

"I didn't say I thought it was a good idea," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't have any medical supplies or anyone to fix us, because you'd probably stay here with Abby,"

"No I wouldn't. You need me," Clarke chuckled, feeling the warmth of the moonshine curl its' way through her stomach.

"Yeah, I do." Bellamy agreed.

"Same way I need you, we can't be leaders without each other. You're the King,"

Clarke chuckled as she used the name that some of the other kids used for Bellamy.

The two of them sat together for another couple of hours, their hands resting on the log in the space between them so that they were barely touching; both unwilling to part ways for the evening. Finally Clarke stood, deciding it was time to sleep.

"Goodnight Bellamy," Clarke smiled at him; smiled properly "Happy Unity Day."

"Goodnight Princess," Bellamy stood as well and they parted ways for the evening and when Clarke went to sleep that night, she slept better than she had in the last month. Come to think of it, she thought as she drifted off, that was the last time she and Bellamy had spent some time together. Clarkes' last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that maybe she would have to start spending more time with him.

**Thats all folks, I hope you liked my little one shot. Don't forget to leave a review. Do you think I captured their characters well? Badly? **

**Thanks for reading**

**Laura Tear**


End file.
